


Alpha Dane

by sotoayam



Series: Great Dane Shownu [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I intended it to be fluffy but it ended not fluffy, M/M, Shownu is the dog, sorry for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: Minhyuk swore he had intended to get a small poodle or papillon from the animal shelter.Or the part where Wonho felt threatened by his boyfriend’s pet dog.





	Alpha Dane

It was Wednesday afternoon and Wonho had felt great about his flight back to Seoul. He had worked his ass of for Paris Fashion Week Men’s Wear that ended yesterday and he felt like he needed some affection from his boyfriend. He did not go to party like he used to like to do back when he had not dated Minhyuk. Rather than party, he went straight to Paris Charles de Gaulle and took the first flight home. He had lied about having to stay for another day because there are ‘stuffs’ he had to tend in Paris, just because he wanted to surprise Minhyuk.

He had not be able to shop much to his chagrin because alas! his staying in Paris is all about business and work this time (he however had successfully laid his hand on pretty stuffs thanks to his friend, that he thought would suit Minhyuk beautifully). And even worse, he couldn’t have Minhyuk over because he had his own work to do. Minhyuk worked as Kindegarten teacher slash translator in his spare time. And by his arrival time, Wonho was pretty sure that Minhyuk would not be home yet.

Maybe he took his brand new pet (Minhyuk said he named it Shownu and it was very cute) to vet. Maybe he played with Shownu in his kindergarten school’s park (because it is a cool place that allows teacher and student to bring their pet to school as long as they are not dangerous). Or just maybe he was somewhere else.

Never acrossed in Wonho’s mind that it was possible that his boyfriend was at home by this time he reached the place. Or never acrossed in his mind that maybe Minhyuk’s dog was not the breed he thought it would be only because Minhyuk said it was cute (and Minhyuk refused to show him Shownu’s picture because he wanted to make it a surprise too).

That’s why when he opened the front door quietly, he never dreamed about having something big hot and ferocious jumped him right away. He shrieked and tried to get the thing off but the thing is so heavy.

“Help! This thing is going to kill me! _Omma_!” he did not know to whom he was shouting for. For all he knew Minhyuk was not home yet. All beautiful plan about charming Minhyuk for affection (and crazy sex session) were gone and replaced by fear for his life.

_If he were devoured by this devil, would Minhyuk be able to find him?_

And after what felt like a century he hear a voice, familiar one. “Shownu-ya! Let go! Let him go! He is alright… he is a friend, okay? A friend. So don’t hurt him.”

Just like that the thing (it is big black and slobbery) was off of him. Leaving a trail of slob and trauma on Wonho. He was still lying on the front door, almost in rag (actually he was not but he felt like that). His perfect boyfriend looks replaced by a scarred man trying to find his long gone spirit.

“Oh my god. Are you okay? Shownu doesn’t mean to do that. He doesn’t hurt stranger easily, only want to pin you down. Are you hurt? Please tell me he did not bite you.” Minhyuk had knelt on his side, eyes all worried, and hands checking his body for injury.

“That is Showny?” was all he could say.

Minhyuk looked apologetic. He offered his hand to help Wonho up. “I swore I had intended to get a small poodle or papillon. It just kind of happened.”

Wonho nodded. He looked at Shownu. He was probably the biggest dog he ever seen in his life. His luggage all forgotten. He pointed at Shownu with unsure hand, still trembling after the assault.

 “What… what is his breed? It is a he, right?”

 “Great Dane. Yes, Shownu is an adult male.”

 “Ah.” said him eventhough the name did not register in his mind. “Ah. Just… give me time.” he said motioned his hand to Shownu that stayed still in his place while looking at him with a pair of big orbs. “And Minhyuk-ah, will you help me with the luggage? I think I leave them outside.”

***

 “So, how’s Paris?” Minhyuk asked him with a cheerful voice while they are having dinner. Shownu curled on Minhyuk’s feet almost deceivingly. After assaulting him right on the front door like that he never expected the dog to not look hostile like this. But maybe it was because it is Minhyuk. Everybody loves him, children loves him, and animal was not exception either.

“Paris is fine. I missed you.”

Suddenly Wonho felt very tired. He ate his dinner quietly. Dinner was ordered out, since Minhyuk did not want to leave Wonho that was still pretty much traumatised, for cooking. And while Shownu had been docile (he stayed wherever Minhyuk was and distancing himself completely from Wonho), he had not trying being affectionate for Wonho either. Minhyuk thought maybe that was for the best.

“I missed you too. I was worried sick about you here. Because of all the pretty models. You don’t have to worry about me since all I meet are my colleages, and the parents. And you know that they are all married.”

Wonho smiled, giving Minhyuk some credit for trying to cheer him up.

“All those models don’t matter. Only you do.” he said.

“Awoo, my flirty boyfriend had finally got back from Paris. Got something pretty for me?”

Wonho remembered all those lingeries that he bought especially with Minhyuk in mind. They would look gorgeous on his perfectly skin and he would really love to see that. He was all excited this morning on the flight home but right now he did not have mood for that.

“Why don’t you tell me how you get Shownu instead of poodle and papillon?”

Minhyuk’s eyes look sad for a while, but then he covered it with a bright smile.“Well, so… the day after you told me I can have a pet dog, I went to animal shelter. I looked especially for a poodle or papillon, really…’

“And then what happened?”

“I saw that they have this big dog on the infirmary. About to put down they said, since he terrified people because of his big built. I just can’t ignore that.” Minhyuk sighed. “When I said that I may want it, they told me that he could be aggressive, having bad history with people and all, but when I approach him, he was totally docile. Somebody had trained him for sure, maybe long before he became stray. And I just did not see why I can’t bring him home.”

Minhyuk patted Hyunwoo’s head softly, and Wonho could see how Hyunwoo had leaned to Minhyuk’s touch. Wonho’s heart melt a little bit.

“So how long had he been here? Looks like he is very attached to you.”

“Three days? I showed him to our friends and relations so that he would get accustomed with our circles. He was totally docile with them. And they loved him.”

“You have showed him around?”

Minhyuk smiled sheepishly. “Yes?”

He looked at Wonho hopefully, eyes sparkling, and pretty pout. “Can I… can we… keep him? Please?”

Wonho sighed. He looked at his assaulter. He felt a little bit intimidated of course (actually he was scared), but watching Minhyuk caring for it and asked him with the look.

“Yah, Shownu-ssi.” he said. To which Shownu surprisingly reacted to (it is weird alright). Minhyuk had been surprised as well, but then Wonho’s attention is still at the dog. “I still don’t forgive you for assaulting me just awhile ago. Do know that.” he said.

“But Minhyukkie seems to like you a lot so I will give you a chance.” Wonho sighed. Now he looked at him with a wonder in his eyes. He grabbed Wonho’s hand and before he knew the kindergarten teacher had moved to kiss him.

Wonho melted to the kiss. His tension was a little bit loose. Their kiss started to get more heatedly until a loud bark surprised them both.

“Shownu-ya, don’t interupt when I am with my boyfriend. I miss him okay?” Minhyuk laughed, all while Wonho looked at Shownu with a dirty and betrayed look.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I don’t plan it like this. Well, it looks like my plan never goes right. I have this in mind, something like: Minhyuk swore he had intended to get a small poodle or papillon not a great dane. And this great dane is very affectionate to Minhyuk, doesn’t obey easily, very lazy, but a great and though hunter/guard.
> 
> Wonho’s part came after because ‘what if’. I plan on writing another chapter of Wonho and Shownu rivalry for Minhyuk’s affection because I think it will be funny (not that I can make any crack fic, tho). I have another idea about making Shownu a shifter but I will shelf the idea for now.


End file.
